List of Blue's Clues
Here are the episode list of Blue's Clues & Angelica Pickles from September 8, 1998 to August 9, 2008. =Season 1 (1998-1999):= *1. Snack Time (September 8, 1998) *2. What Time Is It For Blue? (September 16, 1998) *3. Mailbox's Birthday (September 23, 1998) *4. Blue's Story Time (September 30, 1998) *5. What Does Blue Need? (October 6, 1998) *6. Blue's Favorite Song (October 15, 1998) *7. Adventures in Art (November 25, 1998) *8. Blue Goes to the Beach (December 2, 1998) *9. Pretend Time (December 16, 1998) *10. A Snowy Day (December 23, 1998) *11. The Trying Game (January 6, 1999) *12. Blue Wants to Play A Game (March 16, 1999) *13. The Grow Show (April 21, 1999) *14. Blue Wants to Play A Song Game (April 28, 1999) *15. Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (October 6, 1999) *16. Magenta Comes Over (October 6, 1999) *17. What Does Blue Wanna Make? (October 13, 1999) *18. Blue's News (October 20, 1999) *19. What is Blue Afraid Of? (October 27, 1999) *20. What Story Does Blue Wanna Play? (November 10, 1999) Season 2 (1999-2001): # Angelica Gets The Sniffles (December 8, 1999) # What Does Blue Wanna Build? (December 15, 1999) # Blue's Senses (March 30, 2000) # What Experiment Does Blue Wanna Try? (April 6, 2000) # What Does Blue Wanna Make Out Of Recycled Things? (May 18, 2000) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (May 25, 2000) # Blue's ABCs (June 8, 2000) # Math! (June 15, 2000) # Blue's Big Birthday (March 15, 2001) # What Does Blue Wanna Do With Her Drawing? (May 12, 2001) # What Does Blue Wanna Do On This Rainy Day? (May 19, 2001) # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (May 26, 2001) # The Lost Episode (July 28, 2001) # Blue's Sad Day (September 1, 2001) # What Game Does Blue Wanna Learn? (October 13, 2001) # What Did Blue See? (October 27, 2001) # Nurture! (November 3, 2001) # Blue is Frustrated (November 10, 2001) # What is Blue Trying To Do? (November 17, 2001) # Mechanics! (December 8, 2001) Season 3 (2002-2004): # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 17, 2002) # Art Appreciation (April 26, 2002) # Weight and Balance (May 10, 2002) # What's That Sound? (June 7, 2002) # Animal Behavior (June 21, 2002) # Thankful (November 15, 2002) # Draw Along with Blue (November 22, 2002) # Hide and Seek (December 13, 2002) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (December 20, 2002) # Blue's Big Holiday (December 25, 2002) # Anatomy (April 10, 2003) # Nature (July 3, 2003) # Signs (August 2, 2003) # Geography (August 9, 2003) # Pool Party (August 16, 2003) # Occupations (August 23, 2003) # What's So Funny? (August 30, 2003) # Blue's Big Mystery (September 25, 2003) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (October 2, 2003) # Blue's Big Musical (October 6, 2003) # Blue's Big Costume Party (October 16, 2003) # Blue's Play (October 30, 2003) # Inventions (November 6, 2003) # Prehistoric Blue (November 20, 2003) # The Wrong Shirt (November 27, 2003) # Shy (February 12, 2004) # Environments (February 19, 2004) # Blue's Collection (March 11, 2004) # Cafe Blue (March 18, 2004) # Words (April 8, 2004) # Stormy Weather (April 15, 2004) # Magenta Gets Glasses (April 22, 2004) Season 4 (2004-2005): # Adventure! (May 6, 2004) # Imagine Nation (May 13, 2004) # The Anything Box (May 20, 2004) # Superfriends! (May 27, 2004) # What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2004) # Blue's New Place (October 15, 2004) # Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day (October 22, 2004) # The Baby's Here (October 29, 2004) # Making Changes (November 5, 2004) # Bugs! (November 12, 2004) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (November 19, 2004) # What's Inside? (November 26, 2004) # Blocks (December 3, 2004) # Something To Do Blue (January 14, 2005) # Blue's School (January 21, 2005) # Let's Boogie! (January 28, 2005) # Puppets (February 25, 2005) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (March 18, 2005) # Rhyme Time (March 25, 2005) # Blue's Book Nook (April 8, 2005) # Let's Plant! (April 22, 2005) # Tommy;s first day (April 29 2005) # Tommy gets a clue (April 29 2005) # Angelica goes to collage (April 29 2005) # I'm So Happy (April 30, 2005) Season 5 (2005-2006): # The Big Book About Us (May 6, 2005) # Shape Searchers (May 13, 2005) # 100th episode celebration (May 16 2005) # The Boat Float (May 20, 2005) # The Scavenger Hunt (May 27, 2005) # A Brand New Game (July 8, 2005) # A Surprise Guest (July 15, 2005) # Can You Help? (August 5, 2005) # The Snack Chart (August 12, 2005) # Colors Everywhere! (August 19, 2005) # Playing Store (October 7, 2005) # Patience (October 14, 2005) # Contraptions (November 25, 2005) # Blue's Big Band (December 9, 2005) # The Alphabet Train (December 16, 2005) # Tommy's Surprise Party (January 13, 2006) # Bedtime Business (January 20, 2006) # Blue Goes to the Doctor (February 17, 2006) # Numbers Everywhere (March 3, 2006) # Up Down All Around (March 10, 2006) # The Story Wall (April 28, 2006) # Dress Up Day (May 12, 2006) # Blue's Predictions (May 19, 2006) # Let's Write (August 11, 2006) # Magenta's Messages (August 18, 2006) # Body Language (September 1, 2006) # I Did That! (September 8, 2006) # Look Carefully... (September 15, 2006) # Morning Music (September 22, 2006) # Animals in Our House? (September 29, 2006) # Blue's Big Car Trip (November 10, 2006) # Our Neighborhood Festival (December 2, 2006) # Blue Takes You To School (December 9, 2006) # Meet Polka Dots (December 16, 2006) # blue's first holiday (December 23 2006) Season 6 (2007-2008): # The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 10, 2007) # Love Day (February 14, 2007) # Blue's Wishes (February 17, 2007) # Tommy's Clues (February 24, 2007) # Playdates (March 3, 2007) # Soccer Practice (April 7, 2007) # The Fairy Tale Ball (April 14, 2007) # Skidoo Adventure (April 21, 2007) # Bluestock (May 12, 2007) # Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 9, 2008)